


Eren Yeager Hates Anime

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan but they have TV and stuff, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Eren is a drama queen, Eren is handcuffed to a couch, Eren refuses to watch anime, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, This is dumb but I laughed while writing it, Weeb!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Eren always refuses to watch anime with Mikasa.  So she takes matters into her own hands!There's nothing sexual in here, other than the usual romantic tension between Mikasa and Eren.





	Eren Yeager Hates Anime

"No, no!" Eren cried. He thrashed in his handcuffs. Chained and trapped underground, he couldn't transform into a Titan.

As a tear edged down his cheek, Eren said, "Is there no escape from this hell?"

Mikasa pouted at him from across the rec room. "Eren," she said, "you're _such_ a drama queen." She fingered the My Hero Academia charm bracelet on her wrist, looked at her brother, and smiled. "All I'm asking is for you to watch anime with me. Try at least one episode of each of my favorite shows."

She grabbed a Blu-Ray of Ouran Host Club and put it in the machine.

"Never!" Eren cried. "Anime is terrible! All of it should be eliminated from this world!"

Mikasa sat next to Eren on the comfy basement couch, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "It won't be so bad," she smiled. "Dr. Yeager will be back in two hours. If you _really_ don't want to keep watching by then, I'll let you go."

She offered him the bowl of popcorn. It smelled good, but Eren frowned at it. "Sometimes I hate you, Mikasa."

She laughed it off. "You don't mean that."

Soon, the cheery theme song began to play, and Eren's green eyes filled with horror. He shook his head, and his shaggy brown hair swayed from side to side. "N-No..._no!"_ he wailed in anguish. _"Not slice of life!"_


End file.
